Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices and more particularly to sensing the presence of sheets of media in paper trays of printing devices.
In any media feeding system the media must be sensed as being in the tray before feeding can commence. Without a media present sensor, when the feed system tries to feed and is unable because of the lack of media, the next sensor upstream will trip and a paper jam fault will occur. This raises shut down and unscheduled maintenance request rates significantly and upsets customers, because this causes customers to look for paper jams that do not exist.
For systems that do include paper present sensors, these sensors and their dedicated wiring and circuitry add cost, and in a system where pricing is important, any cost reduction is critical. More specifically, conventional paper present sensors include a separate photo-reflective sensor, separate wiring connector, flag, and associated wiring harness and separate pins out that eventually connect to the motherboard of the processor, etc. Such additional components add cost, complexity, and material usage.